1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clearing device using hydraulic power for pushing apart rail vehicles which have been pushed into or onto each other.
2. Description of Prior Art
A device is known under DE-GM 18 57 540 for clearing wreckage after railway accidents by pulling apart rail vehicles which have been pushed into or onto each other.
This known device produces tractive motion by means of a hydraulic trunk piston press with a means of traction passing through the hollow piston. The housing of the trunk piston press is secured in place by means of a rope winch which is attachable to the rails of the permanent way.
Such a device, however, cannot be used successfully if the anchorage resistance of the rails is significantly less than the tractive force required to pull the railcars apart.